


Another day on the road

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Voldemort has won, the last remnants of the resistance have to escape. Among them Harry and Hermione.





	Another day on the road

I wake up when she gently pushes my shoulder.

"First alarm, a group of them," she whispers as I try to get to my senses.

"How long before they are in range?" I ask her. She looks tired, I think she took my watch again. "Can we hide?"

She bites her lip, thinking. I want to kiss her, but I hold back, now is not the time.

"Maybe," she hesitatingly starts. "We need to go up though. Can you climb?"

I gently try to stretch my leg, and wince. She spots it of course.

"Guess that's a no. I'll prepare a diversion up ahead, you strike when they're in range okay?"

"You got it," I say. She makes to walk away, and I pull her back. For a brief moment our lips meet in a kiss, a promise for later... and she runs through the alley to the choke point.  
Slowly I get to a crouching position, then I stand up, using the wall for support. My side is damp, the wound is bleeding again. It is a painful reminder that even a second of inattentiveness can cost me my life if I'm not careful... I took down three of the bastards two nights ago when they overran our previous camp, but the fourth one got me as I was standing over the third one, thinking it was over.

A loud explosion and cries of pain up ahead reveal that her ambush was successful. I mentally pray she made it out in time, and I line up my weapon. I should have a few moments before they get in range... damn, they're fast. One of them steps around the corner, looking scared. I can't tell if he's wounded or not... a moment later I take off his head with a surprise shot, and it doesn't matter. A second, third, and fourth run around the corner and I have no time to think, I take down two at once with a well-placed explosion ahead of them that takes them down, stunned or dead it does not matter, as the third one proves he has some intelligence and jumps away in time. I have to duck and roll away to avoid his counter attack...

"Damnit that hurts!" I shout out, as I land on my wound, and I drop my weapon. The enemy laughs, as he steps on my hand, crushing it beneath his feet. He is fast, and he has me lined up for the kill.

"Not so fast now are you bastard? I'm going to make you pa– urhgl," he can't finish his threat as my love introduces his throat to cold steel.

"Are you hurt?" she asks me, worry in her voice as she pushes the corpse to the side.

"Just my pride," I say in a sarcastic tone, "and I'm afraid I pulled some stitches."

"Six of them this time," she says with a sigh as she drops down next to me. "I got two in the trap, the others were too well protected, sorry."

"It's okay honey," I assure her. "We survived, that's what matters." She snuggles up to my good side, and as our lips meet we don't talk for a while.

I swallow a painkiller as she dresses my wound, then she helps me to my feet and we pack up our meager belongings. We set off on a brisk pace down the abandoned roads and ruins of our home country, always alert of movement. Fortune smiles on us as we don't see anyone that day, except for a wild deer which I manage to hit with a shot in the neck. We'll eat well tonight.

We camp in an abandoned home near what used to be Birmingham, miraculously spared from the great fire that consumed that city. There is an actual bed here, and as she gets under the cover with me we make love for what seems like hours.

I embrace my wife as she finally falls asleep. Her name is Hermione Potter, and I swear I will get her to Dover and then to Free France safely, even if I have to kill all of Emperor Voldemort's forces myself.


End file.
